


Birthday Breakfast

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bottomcest, Breakfast, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fluff, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Overworried Nigel Bottom, Rob!Nick, Sad and Happy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Relationships: Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Breakfast

Warm light flooded through the windows as Nigel opened his eyes. He grunted, shifting in his bed as he sat up and stretched, lifting his arms up and tilting his neck side-to-side, earning a small popping sound from his joints. The man yawned, looking down to who was lying beside him. It was Nick, his older brother, still soundly sleeping, slowly breathing in, and then out, then in, and then out again. So relaxed, so at peace, in his unconscious state. Nothing to burden him in his sleep, no problems, no struggles. Just in complete and utter peace and tranquility.

Nigel smiled to himself, admiring how beautiful Nick looked while resting. How Nick would occasionally give a subtle smile in his sleep, giving a hint that whatever he was dreaming about, it was nice. That comforted him. Nick didn't always have great dreams. When they were younger, he tended to have nightmares several times a week, many days in a row more often than not. They shared a bed, for many years too, and fortunately, the nightmares seemed to dwindle when Nigel was there for him, holding him close and tight, lulling him to sleep in his embrace. That's sort of why Nigel tended to sleep alongside Nick when he could. He knew that it was good for him. 

He brought his hand down to Nick's head, entangling his fingers in his soft curly hair. Given how soft it was, it was honestly hard for him _not_ to touch it. Didn't help that Nick loved having his hair pet. It was always so soothing, to the both of them. The littlest things seemed to always calm them down, and put their minds at ease. Considering the stress they faced in their day-to-day lives, that was a good thing. Seemed like they needed to relieve stress at any chance they could get. The mornings and evenings, the times when they were just waking up and dozing off, were where they were most content.

Eventually, Nigel stood up from the bed and walked his way over to the kitchen. He wanted to give Nick a treat this morning, wanted him to wake up to something nice. Despite having little-to-no experience, Nigel decided that he wanted to cook breakfast for the two of them. It would be a pleasant surprise, he thought, to cook for Nick for once. He only hoped that he wouldn’t screw it up.

He searched through the cabinets, looking for whatever scraps they had. The eggs instantly caught his eye, but he already knew Nick wasn’t a huge fan of them. Ironic, sure, but still true nonetheless. Not that it bothered him, Nigel wasn’t the biggest fan of them himself either. What could he even make then? Would he just set up some tea and toast? It didn’t seem like enough. He didn’t wanna underdo it, but then again, he also didn’t wanna _overdo_ it. It was like a balancing act, and he was very much the opposite of sturdy.

The gears in his head slowly turned as he thought up what he’d do. Would Nick be disappointed if all he had was just toast and some tea? Nick usually didn’t eat much for breakfast anyways, but then was it even worth it to set this up? It didn’t seem special enough, and he wanted it to be. Maybe Nigel was the one overthinking this all. After all, it _was_ just breakfast, but it was for Nick.

Nigel let out a long sigh, finally caving in. Tea and toast it is. He reached up to grab the loaf of bread, alongside it, he grabbed a knife. Slowly, he cut through the loaf, trying as hard as possible to keep each slice even. Once he had cut about a fourth of the loaf, he deemed it enough and put the rest away. He set up the stove, lighting the wood at the bottom ablaze before propping up the slices of bread above it. He watched carefully as it hovered above the fire, making sure it wouldn’t get awfully burnt.

While he waited on that, he quickly prepared the tea. Hot water, tea leaves, so on and so forth. He didn't make tea very often, but he did have more experience making that than he did with toast, so he had a bit more confidence there. He ground the dry leaves up and filled the glass with hot water, then putting the group-up leaves into a smaller container which could fit inside the glass itself. It sat there while he directed his attention back to the toast. Upon looking at it, he quickly blew out the fire, seeing that the bread had become a golden brown. Ever so carefully, he took the toast out and set it on a plate, well, two plates. One for him and one for Nick, evenly splitting the amount between them. 

That's when he remembered to grab a second glass, too. He repeated his previous process, and soon, the tea was all set.

He kept the glasses and plates on the kitchen counter, glancing back to look at Nick every now and then. He had no idea when he'd get up.

Nigel made his way back to the bed, patiently waiting for his dear brother to awake. Suddenly, he felt him shifting in his sleep.

Nick rose, rubbing his eyes and yawning before looking to his left to see his brother’s face smiling back at him. 

"Good morning, Nicky…" He spoke, bringing a hand to his brother's cheek, "Happy birthday…" He kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his hand and bringing him to the kitchen. "I uh… I know it isn't much, but…"

He sat Nick down at the table, then placed the plates and glasses down.

"I… I made us breakfast… I-I thought you-you'd like it…"

Nick, though still groggy from just waking up, gave his sibling a loving smile.

"I-I know it's… not much… I-I couldn't think of a-anything else you liked that we had…"

Nigel sat himself down finally. He felt as if it still wasn't enough. 

"Nige, don't, it's okay… you know me, I'm not much of a breakfast guy…"

"S-So should I have not even bothered…?"

"No, no! I… this is nice, Nige… I… I appreciate it, a lot, trust me…"

He took a bite of his toast, slowly eating it. 

"Is it… is it okay…?"

Nick swallowed, then took a drink of his tea. "Yeah? I mean, it's toast. You can't really go wrong with it, unless you burn it… which you didn't…"

"O-Oh, yeah, right…"

Nigel just sat there awkwardly as Nick continued to eat. He nearly forgot the fact he had made some for himself too. It was disappearing. It was as if the world around him slowly dissappeared as he just stared out into space. 

"Are you okay?"

Nigel's head jolted up. "Huh?"

"Nigel, what's wrong, you seem… off."

The younger one picked at his food, unknowing of what to say. "I just… t-today is special and… and this is all I could manage…?"

Nick let out an understanding sigh. "Oh, Nigel, no… don't say that, this is good! You don't make this stuff often, it's okay!"

He took a sip of his now-cold tea. "I just don't feel like it is… I-I feel like you deserve so much more than… than breakfast?"

Nick stood from his chair to meet his brother on the other end of the table. "Nigel, listen… it's okay, I _promise_ you… how often do I make food for you? Not a lot… probably should try doing it more often… but that's besides the point. The point is… you didn't have to do any of this, but you did, and… That's what matters, okay?"

He gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "I don't expect you to like… have some groundbreaking gift in-store for me. I'm not that type of person and you know that."

Though his words were genuine, Nigel couldn't shake the sense of disappointment away… not that Nick was. Nigel was. In himself. He always managed to find a way to be disappointed in himself, even when Nick wasn't.

"Y-You really think that…?"

Nick paused in contemplation. His expression changed.

"Actually," he said, "scratch that. I _do_ expect you to have a gift for me."

Nigel looked at him with tired eyes. "Y-Yeah…? What… what is it…?"

Nick smiled before pulling him into a tender hug. The two of them sat there in silence, in each others arms for a few moments. Nick finally gave him his answer. 

"You already got it, silly… it's you… always been you…"

"M-Me?"

" _You're_ my gift… and I could never ask for anything, or any _one_ , better…"

A single tear rolled down his cheek. Was that sappy? Sure, it was. But it still hit him right in the damn heart.

Nigel held him close, shaking ever so slightly as he hugged him tighter. 

"Th-...Thanks… I… I could say the same thing to you…"

Nick pulled away, cupping Nigel's face in his hands as he leaned in for a kiss. They pressed their foreheads together. They were content. Happy, even. It felt like nothing else mattered in that moment aside from each other. The rest of the world may as well not even exist.

"You're my everything, Nige… believe me… I love you so much…"

"I-I… I love you t-too… more than anything…"


End file.
